


Read it like a Dream

by chaoszoneahead



Category: Original Work
Genre: At home dentistry, Gen, Gore, Horror, Random dreams turned into stories, Teeth, Will add tags as I post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszoneahead/pseuds/chaoszoneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini stories based on the horror and strange like dreams I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read it like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My meds seem to give me the most messed up of dreams so as a way to deal with them I've began writing mini stories based on them.
> 
> Warning for at home dentistry gore.

My teeth had been bothering me for awhile, the gaps in between them being cozy homes for spare sunflower seeds and kernels, which is why the dentist was the first advantage I enjoyed the moment by benefits from work went through.

The visit went as most would I would think, they cleaned the teeth and gums as well as notified me of cavities and how my teeth were crooked (which I knew all about having spent my childhood be ridiculed and hiding behind closed lipped smiles and turn away laughs. Perks of being from a poor family and never being able to afford the trips needed to corrected these issues) but after many trips back to the dentist office my teeth were white and repaired. I was beyond excited to show them off. Finally able to smile wide and allow my laugher to be heard.

I was even more excited to show my best friend having always been jealous of her toothy grin.

●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□

We decided to meet up that day at the new up and coming indie store, their fresh idea likely to make it big in our small city.

Idea being a rental store that sold or rented out anything from clothes to jewelry, the usual books and movies to skateboards and badminton rackets.

Had a special event but no fancy dress and little to no money? Than rent it out for the evening for an affordable price. Any style, any Era and any size.

We where always showing up to check out the new shipments.

She arrived while I was checking out a large bag made out of soft silk fabric, a beautifully drawn sea enviroment pattern with zippers criss crossing across the front. As it was we both worked in a pet store that specialized in salt water fish amd tanks so I was excited to show her the amazingly done jawfish peeking out from his coral home.

"Hey sorry I'm la-" her greeting was cut short as I turned and flashed her a Cheshire Cat grin.

She gasped. Though not in surprise or delight like I figured. No she wore a face of disgust and sounded it too.

"What did you do to your teeth!" Here voice loud and questioning in the quiet store, "you didn't go to the dentist did you?"

"Uh" I hadn't expected the angry questions instead of compliments, a little peeved I answer, "No my brother found this a home dentist kit on Ebay, the whole family's done up now, daddy's even got teeth grills"

She glared, "Stop joking around you idiot, you know how I feel about them"

"They make you uncomfortable, so do-"

"They don't make me uncomfortable!" The shop keeper shot us a disapproving look at the racket, "they're liars and thieves!"

"Dude I'm finally not embrassed about my mouth anymore and they've stopped hurting" I continued before she could break into another rant, "Plus it was through benefits. I didn't spend a penny"

"They still got their cash though"

I sighed, "Who cares" I put the bag back up on its hook.

"I do! Fuck, my mom worked in a dentist office when she was younger. She learnt a shit ton of their secrets. They don't fucking help anyone!" 

A lady glared at the fowl language before dragging her child in the opposite direction as us, towards the shop keeper.

Grumbling about stupid friends I grabbed her by her arm and led her out the door before she could get us banned for good.

The brightness of the sun brought about a summer warmth, streets busy with tourists and shoppers and I focused on avoiding oncoming traffic and less on the muttering idiot I called a bestfriend.

"Always so naive, falling for every lie the man tells her"

"Like want?" I snapped. Stopping in my tracks and turning to glare at her. 

"Like how they lie and say they're cleaning your teeth but in reality they're taking away the good bacteria that prevents the germ and food build up. Same with when you brush, the bristles push the food deeper into the small indents in your teeth and make cavities so that you have to go to the dentist." 

"Really?"

She scuffed at my roll of the eyes tone, "bet you believe straight teeth are the perfect smile too"

"Oh come on you have straight teeth! You're teeth are white and shiny. What's the deal?"

She smiled, latching her hand roughly on my arm and pulling me in the direction of her house "Come over" I had to stop from stumbling over my own feet at her insistive pulling, "I can show you what I'm talking about. You probably have build up already"

●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□●□

I watched as she threw her hair up in a ponytail from my place on the cold bathroom counter, and aray of metal tools, latex gloves and cotton balls beside me.

I scrunched my nose up in confusion and pouted.

"First" her voice jerked me out of my pouting, "swish this around in your mouth" she hands me a tiny plastic cups of greenish liquid, "it can be painful with all the digging" 

Letting out a breath I follow her instructions and hum in pleasant surprise, "bubble gum, fancy" I say.

She smiles back at me, "How do you feel?"

Touching my lips and cheeks I press into hem gently. They felt puffy.

"It feels fuzzy. Like there's bees in my mouth" 

She nods, "Perfect! Now relax, I've only seen my mom do this once with the new foster kid but I think I know the jest of it"

I frown. Great.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh don't be a pussy, you're going thank me. Also don't watch, the build up can be pretty gross and I don't need to clean up vomit along with teeth gunk"

Shrugging I focus my attention on the ceiling, counting the squares and coming up with patterns as she gets to work.

There's pressure in my mouth as she works her gloved hands and mini tools in between teeth, scraping and pressing as small dings of build up hits the sink. The pressure builds now and than but nothing beyond that. The liquid works it would seem.

I jump when I taste metallic, bringing my hand up and widening my eyes when it comes back red.

"Sorry darling, I scrapped your gums too hard" she assures, placing some cotton balls between my cheeks and teeth, "nothing big."

I relax and let her continue her at home dentistry till she declares herself done.

"I got to go grab some paper towel to clean up, just stay put and don't look" she blows some loose hair from her face, "I prefer my bathroom vanilla scented to puke scented."

I roll my eyes and shoo her away, watching as she makes her way out the door and down the hall. When she's out of sight I make the decision to ignore her and decide to look at the gunk she pulled out, since it seemed to take forever for my teeth to be to her approval.

My eyes find the mirror first.

I look like shit. My lips are cracked and my mouth looks dry, not that I can really see with all the cotton balls stuffed in it, red tinting them. Fuck she must have really scrapped me.

I pull them out and the startled gasp that leaves my mouth echos in the silent bathroom.

Holes decorate my teeth where the silver filling had been dug out, my gums are bleeding profusely and I let out a shrill like scream as I notice the teeth that have been chipped away. Some jagged, some fully gone, other pushed at odd angles behind the other.

I drop my gaze to the sink, vomiting on top of filling, broken teeth, metal and elastic. My breathing gets harsh and I feel faint, sobbing I sink to the floor and stare wide eyed out into the empty hallway till a pair of Hello Kitty socks appear.

The child wearing them gives me a sad smile before comong forward and patting my knee in a comforting matter. Her child like voice breaks through my sobs and I notice the gaps.

"They didn't like my braces either"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was pleasant. Sorry if it didn't make sense fully but as I've stated it's based on my dream therefore you kind of have to read it as such.
> 
> Thank you for reading, review or kudos if you'd like. ❤


End file.
